Zack Simmons: Underworld Assassin
by Buzzshock
Summary: Zack Simmons is a demigod of a child of Zeus, but his power matches the one of a child of the Big Three. And now he is being hunted for it by an underworld assassin.


**First let me say that this is my third book, but first where I did this. And right now I only 1 review for each of my stories, I know pretty pathetic. So let me just say I would appreciate it if you guys would give me more than two review or comments.**

I Turn My Prom Date

Into Dust

Have you ever want to be as powerful as Greek mythology. Like the gods, monsters, and heroes of those stories. Well I'm here to tell you that you're right and wrong.

When you're a half-blood of course you get all these cool powers, but you also have to fight for your life everyday of the week. Well if you're a fighter then I guess you might enjoy that kind of thing. But anyways if you want a normal life you might want to not know about your powers.

Anyway we can get to that later, and now time to get to what you came for. Let's begin.

It starts back when my mom met my dad. She would tell me he was strong, dependable, and kind.

She told me that when she was pregnant with me he would give her a smile that would warm her heart, and that my smile would give her the same feeling.

When I was born she told me he was there and I was held in his arms. Even though I was just born and I possibly couldn't remember anything, I think I can remember his smile and the warm feeling I had with him.

Or maybe I have a good mental picture from my mom's stories.

He stayed for about a year and then he had to leave and my mom told me that it was because he was on an important assignment.

She wouldn't tell me what it was, and after a while I really didn't care. But during the years he was with us he proposed to my mom.

But something happened that made him change his mind, and she still loves him.

It's funny how things turn out. Also before leaving he gave my mom a necklace to give to me.

After meeting my dad my mom took a teaching job as my schools history teacher. If you think for a second it would be weird walking into a room and see your mom standing right there.

Don't get me wrong there are certain advantages. For one, your name is at the top of the list for every field trip, and a better lunch at the cafeteria, etc.

At one point we were at risk of losing our house, and my mom losing her job. As we were getting ready to leave the house we received a package signed:

To: Elisa and Zack Simmons

From: Zack Simmons Father

She opened it up and found about thousands of dollars just sitting inside.

Also inside I found a pocket knife with my name carved in it, a BB gun, and a couple of BB bullets that looked as if they were made of pure gold.

After seeing them she took them away until I had some training, which kind of sucked.

We moved to New York after that, because we decided it would be exciting. We moved into an average house with two floors, and my mom got job as a history teacher at my new school, again.

I made some new friends since then. Jesse is for one, captain of the football team. You would expect him to be picking on kids weaker than him, but he more like defends them from other guys.

Next we have Grover. A good guy and he means well, but putting him in school alone was like leaving a child in a candy shop with his it's mom credit card.

There was going to be trouble. And of course Jesse wouldn't have a problem with helping him out, but most of the time it seemed her didn't want his help.

Then there's Royce. I guess out of all of them I would get along with him the most.

Not a lot of girl friends (note that "girl" and "friends" are not together), and the ones I do have aren't worth mentioning.

And I guess that leads up to this point.

I wake up in my bed to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at it and saw it read 4:00 a.m. I reached my hand out and tapped the top of the clock.

And like every other person I would jump out of bed, take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and then throw some clothes on. The first thing I did after that was head outside.

In the backyard I looked around a little bit and then head toward the shed.

The shed was about the size of a guest house, and it was filled with tools, woods, metal, gears, and just about anything.

I went ahead and sat down on a chair next to a table filled with all sorts of tools.

I take a watch off the table and then I tinkered with it a little.

You see this isn't even my watch, and no I'm not a pickpocket. I fix things for my friends, and in return they give me money.

Because I do this they call me the Tinkerer.

After an hour or show I get finished with it and set it down to work on my other project for school.

You see I'm not just a tinkerer, I'm also a carver. And our assignment is to do a report on a Greek god. I couldn't decide which god I wanted to do so I did the Twelve Olympians. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

Of course they were miniature statues. If they were big I'd have to haul them in with a crew.

I only had to finish Hephaestus with his color, which took me an hour and a half.

As I set it down with the other statues, I took the first few and put them into a case. And after setting them all in the case I went inside to see my mom drinking her coffee.

"Hey mom," I said, "checks this out. After a week of work I'm finally done with it."

She turned towards the case and awed in amazement. "Zack it's amazing. You get your gift from your father."

"Thanks mom. After school I'm going set it up in my room. You know, like put it on display."

"Your father would be proud. So the prom is tomorrow, but do you have a date?"

I smiled a little and replied, "Well you're just going to have to find out Ms. Simmons."

"Ms. Simmons, I thought I was mom. But anyways, let's get going, schools starts in fifteen minutes."

After hearing her say that I took the case and headed outside.

I put the case inside the trunk and was about to head back inside, until I saw this guy just staring at me across the street. Now the rules are you back away or run, get an adult, and tell them that a creepy person wants to associate with you. But in this case he just looked and then walked away.

I watched him walk away and I heard my named being cried in the distance. I put my hands together and whispered to myself, "Please be a group of hot supermodels."

I turned with my arms opened and I saw Grover running towards me. I put my arms down a little disappointed and asked, "What's up Grover."

"Hey, can I catch a ride with? If I walk I'm going to be late."

"Yeah, sure, of course, I just have to ask my mom though." Surprisingly she came out just after I mentioned her.

"Hey mom, can Grover come with us to school?"

"Oh, of course honey. Ah, Grover can you help me with the other stuff inside?"

"Sure thing Ms. Simmons." Grover replied.

Seeing how I'm a nice guy I decided to help Grover with the stuff, and then I just started making conversation.

"So Grover, you got a date for the prom?" "No, but I be part of the decoration committee. And you'll see me there. What about you, you got a date?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Jennie Wallis. She came up out of nowhere and just asked me. Kind of weird if you ask me."

Grover gave me a weird look to me as we entered the car and asked, "Why? I thought you been crushing on her for a while."

"Well she didn't seem like herself. She's usually different."

"Maybe she changed her mind and now likes you."

I gave him a look that said you got to be kidding me. "Last I remember she said she rather sick her body in an oven, turn the temperature to maximum, and then explode."

Grover thought about that for a minute, which made me think, "What's there to think about?" Then he says, "Well I guess its best not to question a gift."

The conversation had ended and we had headed off to the school. Then I noticed that guy that was staring at me earlier this morning, and when Grover saw him he started to give a nervous laugh that nearly sounded like a goat.

Seeing how we passed a few restaurants and a couple of traffic lights, it appeared that we arrived at our destination, Quinton Middle School.

We were just in time too; as a matter of fact we had more time than we planned.

"Zack, hey Zack over here." I turn around to see Jesse and Royce walking our way.

"Hey guys what's up. Hey Jesse nice job on the football game last week. And Royce, way to win the Wrestling teams tenth trophy. By the way here's your watch, and don't worry about it it's on me."

Royce put it on and replied, "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Jesse looked pass me and saw my mom struggling with her stuff. "Hey Ms. Simmons," Jesse said, "do you need help with that?"

My mom nodded and Jesse went over to help her. As he passed us he nodded his head and said, "Hey Grover, what's up?"

Grover just stood there looking at him with a scowling face. I guess he found it uncomfortable the way he looked so he just walked away.

I took some stuff out of the trunk and then asked Grover, "What was that about? You act like he did something to you."

Grover turned and said, "I just have a bad feeling about him. Anyways let's get up stairs."

He and Royce took some supplies and went into the school. After first, second, lunch, and third period we came to my favorite period, history.

When I gave my presentation everyone just thought it was the best. Everyone wanted to buy one of the mini statues, and of course how could I refuse money. Finally we had the party that my mom had planned for a while. What do you think all that stuff was for, summer homework?

And then it began, the Quinton Middle School Prom.

I looked outside and I could see about the whole school lining up. I could even see the guys, Grover, Jesse, and Royce. Jennie came up behind me and hugged me.

You would think that I would be happy about this, a girl that I crushed on since sixth grade. But the truth is I just don't see how this is normal. I started to think in my head, "She's going to embarrass me in front of her friends that would be hiding somewhere."

I went with it as we headed downstairs and we started to head into the gym, but then she wanted to go out to the football field. Just as I thought, she's trying to embarrass me.

"You know I never noticed how big the football field was until it was empty." She said to me.

"Ok just do what you're going to do. I know never in a million years you would ask me out on a date."

She turned with a confused face and asked, "What makes you say that?" "Because you said those exact words to my face." She exhaled and said, "Well, ok then let's get to it."

Suddenly she started to become a little bigger and taller. And I'm not sure but I think I saw her eyes become one. While she was changing it seemed as if a mist was going away, and then I could she was a Cyclops. After seeing her I said to myself, "Oh, that's why she came out here. So, wait a minute."

I looked behind the stands to see if the girls were there, but I didn't see anyone. I nodded and then looked up at her. It felt like an awkward moment, and then I realized I'm standing in the middle of a football field with a Cyclopes that want to kill me.

So the best thing I could think of doing was running, and so I did. Jennie started chasing me all around the football field, and if you have a dream where something big wants to kill you then you know how I feel.

Then I saw my mom at the entrance of the gym, and oddly enough she was holding my pocket knife and BB gun my dad gave to me.

I ran toward her and she threw me my pocket knife telling me to open it.

When I did open it the knife grew into a long bronze sword.

And all I could do was react. So before I could even think I turned and slashed the Cyclopes in the leg.

I heard a ringing in my ears because of her yelling, and then a huge thud on the ground. I saw her just lying there holding her leg in pain, but I didn't have much time to watch. My head said run, but my legs said run. My mom grabbed me and took me to the car.

She tried to start the car and then we heard a banging on the window, only to find Grover trying t get in.

"Grover?" I yelled. "What are you doing here? Better yet, what's going on?"

And the minute I said that I heard the wheels screeching and the car zooming.

We must have ran through three red lights before we nearly ran into a guy in the streets. I looked closer and saw that it was Jesse trying to get into the car.

"Jesse, what are you doing? You got to come with us." I couldn't really tell with my head out of the window, but I think Grover gave me a look that said bad idea.

"Don't let him in."

"Why not. If he stays here he'll be attacked by that monster."

"Believe me he'll be fine." He whispered to himself. In the distance I could hear her roaring which only heightened my rush to get Jesse in the car. We didn't have time to wait so as he was getting in my mom press on the gas and took us out of there. In doing so she almost had Jesse hitting the road, literally.

Fortunately, we were able to pull him in. Asking my mom why she did that she totally ignored the question and said, "Ok remember that camp I try to take you to every summer. Well we're going there."

I sat back in my seat and put on an express that made everyone think that this was a completely normal situation to bring it up. "Um mom. This is probably the worst time to go camping."

She just kept ignoring me and trying to keep her focus on the road.

You see a couple of times when I was about ten my mom would always pack my clothes in a suit case. She would always say just in case. Like that Safe Auto commercial with that guy named Justin Case.

I turned to Grover, who pretty much looked like he's been through this before.

For some reason it didn't seem like Grover was going to be any help so I turned to Jesse to see if he knew what was going on. "Hey Jesse, just out of curiosity, do you know what's going on here?!"

"Zack just calm down and Grover will tell you everything he can when we get to camp."

We zipped pass traffic lights until we came to a forest where if you didn't make quick turns, you could have a quick death.

Believe it or not but that was the shortest route to take to get to place in nowhere. So I guess you can say that we made great timing.

We had gotten so far ahead of Jennie I could barely hear her, and that made me think, "Maybe she should be a racecar driver."

And out of nowhere I was tackled by my suit case.

Turns out Jesse got it out of the car from my mom. My mom comes up to me and tells me to go up the hill, and I would see camp on the other side. "Before I do that," I told her, "I need to know. What's going on?" She didn't answer, but instead she took Grover up the hill and told me to follow.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a rustling in the trees and out popped my one-eyed prom date.

Never thought I would actually say that, and now that I did it sounds kind of weird.

Anyways she comes up to me and hits me and Jesse to the hill. Now she's all up in my face and she yells, "Where is it? Give it to me." I had no idea what she was talking about, but before I could even think about that she put her fist in the air. The way she did it you would just know that bad boy was coming down.

And when she dropped it I saw the most unbelievable. I saw Jesse get up and put his hands up to where he could stop her from crushing us.

The only thing that was going through my mind was the word "unbelievable".

Jesse pushed back on the monster and made her fall down. As he turned toward me a mist came off of him, like what had happened to Jennie. To my surprise Jesse turned into a big, buff, black furred creature.

Then it turned out I could say one more word "Minotaur".

I didn't get a lot of time to soak it in, because Jesse for off told me to saw staring at him like that and then said, "Take the pocket knife and kill her."

The last thing I wanted her to do was get back up and try to kill me, so I did what he told me to do.

He held her down and I jumped on top of her to give her the final blow.

I don't know why but I had the urge to stab her in the eye and kill her, like other mythology stories my mom would teach me.

I raised my sword in the air and then as quickly as that I brought it down and stabbed her right in the eye.

The last thing I could remember was her screaming and then falling off of her and into a pile of dust.

I opened my eyes to see that Jesse, in minotaur form, was standing over me with his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up off the ground.

I turned toward the hill and I saw more than just my mom and Grover; I saw a camp full of kids looking right at me and Jesse.

"Um dude," I said trying to get Jesse's attention, "where are we exactly?" He put his hairy hand on my shoulder, which I hand to get use to, and said, "We are at Camp Half-Blood."

**Please Comment and Review this. I would like more than one comment.**


End file.
